


Not From a Supergirl

by for_t2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Angst, F/F, Irony, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Myriad Program (Supergirl), Operas, Post-Betrayal, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: After Kara's betrayal, all Lena needed was a push in the right direction, and then maybe she could achieve the power Lex never could
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Not From a Supergirl

_My dearest Lena,_

_The Mon Calamari have always had a talent for ballet._

_Yours,_

_L.L._

It wasn’t the letter that made Lena freeze, or the ticket that tumbled out, it was the ring, emblazoned with the symbol of the House of Luthor, a piece of twisted metal that Lena had seen a million times before, the ring that was Lex’s favourite.

The soft thump as it bounced out of her hands and off the carpet deafened Lena. The soft click of the trigger, the slight sizzle of plasma through flesh, the silent shattering of her heart had never left her – would never leave her, and as much as she tried to bury it, all it took was one little thump to bring it all back.

Normal people, you see, had ways of dealing with traumatic events. They could go to therapy, lose themselves in the underground bars of Coruscant, or cry their pain away into the shoulder of a friend or the arms of a lover. But Luthors are not normal people. Luthors are strong, powerful, better. A Luthor doesn’t feel, a Luthor wins. And, to Lena, the Luthor name, and the empire of L-Corp Galactic, was all she had left.

There were no good therapists in Coruscant who could be trusted with her secrets, no bars she could step foot in without being robbed, and, well, her best friend, the person she… Kara Danvers, the brightest, bravest, most beautiful citizen of the Republic, the most genuine reporter Lena thought she had ever met, was a lie. A Jedi knight undercover, who infiltrated Lena’s business, wormed her way into Lena’s house, Lena’s heart.

Lena knew the Republic was dying, crumbling under the weight of incompetence, corruption and ancient rituals who’s meaning was lost a long time ago. When Lex had tried to launch his coup, when the Confederate of Independent Systems approached her with an offer, Lena was tempted. But Kara was there. Kara had done her investigations, written her stories, told her truths, and Lena would never betray Kara.

She never would.

But that felt like so long ago, in a galaxy so far away, that Lena wasn’t sure who she was anymore, or what that promise still meant.

***** 

For a moment, Lena’s heart stopped.

The lights of the ballet in front of her, the deep music and poetic movements of the dancers, the clapping of the crowd of the galaxy’s elite, none it registered.

“Lex.”

“Hey, kiddo.”

He was alive. Even if she had killed him, he was alive. Alive and breathing and… and here. “How?”

“The Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be…” He paused as the music hit a passage Lena knew he particularly liked. “Unnatural.”

“What have you done?”

Lex may be the only happy memory Lena has of her childhood, but she’s under no illusions about who he is. About what he’s done. His technologies, his ruthless political manipulations, his obsession with the Force and the Jedi made him a very dangerous man. It made him everything Lena promised she would never be. But at least he was honest, and he was here. “I killed you.”

“I always told you you’d be the best Luthor.” He gestured for her to take a seat next to him.

“Tell me what’s going on, Lex.”

“The galaxy is in danger, Lena.” His voice oozed with a calm self-assuredness that Lena had never been able to match. That Lena thought she had learned wasn’t necessary. “The Republic is losing, every separatist leader has a plan to backstab the other, and the Jedi clone army, well, you’d shudder to hear just how far they’re going to go to keep their power. The galaxy’s going to be at war for a long, long time.”

He knew. Lena wasn’t sure how he knew, but he did, and she wasn’t entirely surprised. “Is it?”

“The galaxy needs someone to bring peace.” A part of Lena suspected that he was just telling her what she wanted to hear. That it was just Lex being Lex. But his logic was impeccable – after all, she had reached the same conclusion months ago. “The galaxy needs a Luthor. And, unfortunately, I’m… indisposed.”

“You think you can tell me how.”

“Have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Krypton the Wise?”

“No.” After Kara’s mask fell, Lena had poured herself into researching the Jedi. She needed to find out how they operated, how could stop it from ever happening again. But information on them was closely guarded, and she had only just begun to crack both the records Lex had left and the ones Kara had given her.

“I thought not. It’s not a legend a Jedi would tell you.” He settled into his seat the way he always did when he was about to tell her a story. “She was a dark lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise she could use the force to create new life. Better life. Life that would usurp the Jedi and act as true protectors of the galaxy. A new era of peace, she promised.”

“She could do all that?” Lena, as always, was hooked.

“And more.”

“What happened to her?”

“Her planet was destroyed. Despite her power, she never saw it coming.” Lex chuckled to himself. “It’s ironic – she could save others from destruction, but not herself.”

The gears were already turning in Lena’s head. She wasn’t a force user herself, but with the right technology, with the right people… “Where can I find her power?”

***** 

“Lena?”

Lena’s nerves almost gave out there and then. Somehow, despite the pain, despite everything, hearing the uncertainty, the fear in Kara’s voice hurt more than anything. Somehow, a part of Lena couldn’t help but believe that Kara was the best person she’d ever know, that she could trust Kara and make things better together, that Kara deserved better.

But in the cold of the Jedi fortress, the small weight of the Myriad Holocron in her jacket, and the hum of the ancient Sith lightsaber in her hand, Lena knew it was already too late. She knew that every lie Kara told, every bit of her heart that Kara broke, she knew that it was Kara’s choice. She knew that the fear in Kara’s voice was because nobody ever stops a Luthor. She knew that Kara knew that the time of the Jedi was over, and Kara couldn’t stand that.

Lena had promised she’d never betray Kara, but Kara wasn’t Kara. There was no one left for Lena to betray.

“You caught me.”


End file.
